Fichier:VENOM - FINAL TRAILER HD Tom Hardy, Michelle Williams (2018 Movie) Marvel Comics Fan Edit
Description ▿ #VENOM ▿ Venom is set to be released in the United States on October 5, 2018. Marvel Comics / Sony Pictures ◅ THIS VIDEO WAS MADE FOR FUN ▻ FOR PEOPLE WHO SAY THAT THE VIDEO IS FAKE... WELL, OBVIOUSLY I DIDN'T MAKE THIS VIDEO TOO FOOL OR SCAM ANYONE IT'S JUST A FAN TRAILER I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE VIDEO. IF YOU DID PLEASE LIKE AND SHARE IT FEEL FREE TO SUBSCRIBE AND WATCH MORE FAN TRAILERS ◖Check Out Our Fan Trailers! ◈Game of Thrones Season 8 Teaser Trailer #1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5gsVRxzzI4 ◈Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - First Look Trailer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jt1Nv-8_-cg ◈Captain Marvel - Teaser Trailer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVMDl7eCbGA ◈The Witcher - Teaser Trailer #1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExnyOdIVmUk ----------------------------------------- ◖SUBSCRIBE FOR ALL NEW FAN TRAILERS◗ ▻https://www.youtube.com/c/TeaserPROFMtv ◖FOLLOW Teaser PRO ON TWITTER!◗ ▻https://twitter.com/TeaserPRO ◖LIKE US ON FACEBOOK!◗ ▻https://www.facebook.com/TeaserPROstudio ◖LISTEN TO OUR MUSIC!◗ ▻https://soundcloud.com/eonebront ◖FOLLOW US ON INSTAGRAM!◗ ▻https://www.instagram.com/teaser_pro_studio/ ◒Subscribe To Us For More Fan Trailers, All New Trailers, official trailers, Teaser Trailers, TV Spots and Epic Retrospective. It's all here▷https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDMktNfQd0QiMQgJippiHEw ©Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. No copyright infringement intended. ------------------------------------------- Venom is an upcoming American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, produced by Columbia Pictures and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. It is intended to be the first film in Sony's Marvel Universe, adjunct to the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Ruben Fleischer from a screenplay by Scott Rosenberg, Jeff Pinkner, Kelly Marcel and Will Beall, and stars Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock / Venom, alongside Michelle Williams, Riz Ahmed, Scott Haze, and Reid Scott. Development of a Venom film, a spin-off from the Spider-Man film franchise, first began with producer Avi Arad in 2007. After various iterations, work on a new version began in March 2017 to start a new shared universe featuring the Marvel characters to which Sony possessed the film rights, though Sony also intends for the film to share the world of Spider-Man: Homecoming, which is set in the MCU after a deal between Sony and Marvel Studios. Rosenberg and Pinkner were set to write, with Fleischer and Hardy added in May 2017. Principal photography began in October 2017, taking place in Atlanta, New York City, and San Francisco. Cast Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock / Venom: The host of an alien symbiote that gives him "incredible powers". Director Ruben Fleischer took inspiration for the character's portrayal from a quote in the comics: "You're Eddie Brock. I'm the symbiote. Together we are Venom." Hardy also did performance capture for the role. Michelle Williams as Ann Weying Riz Ahmed Scott Haze Reid Scott Catégorie:Vidéos